Le petit sorcier à la cape rouge
by Vamps-Wolf
Summary: Draco est un jeune loup mais pour devenir un vrai loup à part entière, il doit manger un sorcier. Mais quel est le rapport avec le conte du petit chaperon rouge ?...Euh rien, juste la cape rouge. personnages appartenant à J.K.Rowling. Histoire tirée de Kei Ishiyama et les frères Grimm.
1. Le petit sorcier à la cape rouge

**Le petit sorcier à la cape rouge **

**Résumé :** Draco est un jeune loup mais pour devenir un vrai loup à part entière, il doit manger un sorcier. Mais quel est le rapport avec le conte du petit chaperon rouge ?...Euh rien, juste la cape rouge.

_Il était une fois une jeune et jolie petite fille […] qui se faisait manger toute crue par un loup, après avoir mangé la grand-mère de la gourde naïve. Et le chasseur vient sauver les deux, en faisant une césarienne au loup dormant, repu d'avoir trop mangé. Tout le monde rentra chez soi et le loup fut noyé dans le lac non loin de là. _

_Attendez, vous croyez vraiment à cette histoire où une petite fille assez naïve rencontre un loup pour lui indiquer le chemin, pour se faire boulotter. Je dois vous avouer et vous raconter la véritable histoire du « petit sorcier à la cape rouge ». Et nous vous inquiéter pas, il y a de la guimauve à souhait, et tout le monde vit heureux à la fin surtout le loup._

_Alors recommençons…_

Il était une fois, un « petit » loup nommé Draco qui arrivait à l'âge mûre pour devenir un véritable loup. C'était le fils de l'alpha de la meute de loups vivant dans une forêt magique appelé la forêt interdite. Il était un beau petit loup aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux bleus gris. Draco était surnommé « le petit loup » car il n'avait pas la possibilité de paraître sous sa vraie forme lupin, il ne possédait que ses oreilles et sa queue de loup. Etant le fils de l'alpha, il était destiné à un grand avenir et aussi dû à sa grande beauté, il était destinée à de nombreuses louves qui rêvaient de le voir en beau loup blanc.

- Petit loup, ton père te demande. Dit sa mère, une magnifique louve grise aux pattes blanches.

- J'y vais de ce pas, mère. Répondis Draco en courant vers la tanière de ses parents.

La tanière était dans une grotte creusée dans le flan de la montagne bordant la forêt. Draco courut pour rejoindre la tanière et fut accueilli par un regard de glace d'un grand loup massif d'un blanc éclatant. Il s'inclina devant son père avant de s'asseoir devant lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

- Mon fils, le temps est venu pour toi. Veux-tu devenir un vrai loup ? Commença son père.

- Bien sûr père. Répondit d'aplomb Draco.

- Bien. Pour cela, tu devras manger un sorcier vierge. Déclara sérieusement le père.

- Compris. Ça roule ! S'écria le jeune loup, surexcité qui prit le chemin vers la sortie de la tanière.

Mais il stoppa devant en se tournant penaud vers son père.

- Père, c'est quoi un « vierge » ?

Le père de Draco dit Lucius, le majestueux eut un sourire en coin avant de balancer Draco de la tanière avec un gros coup sur le crâne.

- Argh ! Attrape juste un sorcier !

Draco alla tout penaud dans la forêt retrouvé ses amis de la forêt, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle de sa future chasse, et de sa récompense mais il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ceci.

- Attaquer un sorcier, c'est dangereux ! Dit apeurer le lapin nommé Ron. Un jour, un loup a voulu nous dévorer … Dit-il en désignant ses frères et sœurs l'entourant.

- Oh oui, c'était horrible…

- N'en parle pas, j'en tremble encore !

'Peut-être qu'un jour moi aussi, j'essayerais de vous manger…' Pensa Draco en louchant sur les lapins qui racontaient une histoire sans queue ni tête.

- Puis si tu fais ça, Draco…Un chasseur viendra et te tuera ! Lança le faon, nommé Blaise.

- Ils me font peur avec leurs longs bâtons. Relança l'un des frères de Ron.

'Pas faux…c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai jamais encore mangé de sorcier. Beaucoup trop dangereux.' Pensa finalement Draco.

- Petit loup, tu veux vraiment devenir un vrai loup ? Demanda Ron.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Draco en bombant son torse.

- Et sans manger de sorcier, c'est possible ?

- Euh…

'Je vais faire un tour au village' Pensa Draco devant le brouhaha que faisait les animaux de la forêt surtout les lapins.

Draco prit le chemin vers le village et monta dans un arbre pour le voir en contrebas. Ils regardaient les sorciers vivent de leurs champs, et de leurs animaux.

' C'est injuste…les hommes mangent bien des moutons et des vaches. Mais si les loups ou les renards font la même chose, ils se font immédiatement tuer.' Pensa tristement Draco.

Mais une odeur alléchante enleva la tristesse de Draco, qui chercha d'où venait-elle. Et il le vit sautillant avec un panier en osier et sa baguette magique de l'autre main, faisait des étincelles de toutes les couleurs. C'était un petit sorcier avec une cape rouge. Ni une, ni deux, Draco sauta de son arbre et cria vers le sorcier qui se retourna.

- Oui ? Fit le petit sorcier.

Draco fut figé devant le petit sorcier, rougissant de ses pieds à la tête. Le petit sorcier était encore plus alléchant, il était magnifique. Sous sa capuche rouge, des cheveux noirs en batailles entourant un joli visage fin, avec un petit nez, des lèvres roses et deux yeux couleur émeraude. Draco est complétement troublé.

- Qui es-tu ? Et c'est quoi ces oreilles ? Lança le petit sorcier en s'avançant vers Draco.

Draco recula et cacha ses oreilles de loup sous ses mains encore plus rouge. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et trouva qu'une chose à dire :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chez mon grand-père, il habite là-bas…près du sapin. Il ne va pas très bien…C'est pour ça que je lui apporte une tarte au citron préparé par ma mère et de la limonade.

'Mmm…ce doux parfum !'Pensa Draco.

- Et pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Draco.

- Pour qu'il guérisse plus vite. Dit le petit sorcier avec un grand sourire faisant battre la chamade le cœur de Draco.

- Et toi où tu v… ? commença le petit sorcier mais ne peut voir que Draco détalait comme un fou.

' Une queue … ?' Pensa le petit sorcier à la cape rouge.

Draco arrêta sa course folle devant une jolie maison de bois. 'Ce doit être la maison de son grand-père.' Pensa-il, en commençant à faire le tour.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix âgée dans la maison.

- Un petit sorcier avec une cape rouge a dit que tu étais malade.

- Ah, tu es l'ami d'Harry ? Entre Donc !

Draco entra en claquant la porte contre le mur, surprenant le grand-père qui eut un regard malicieux.

- Tu as une drôle d'allure ! Ria-il.

- Ça pour avoir une drôle d'allure, Draco avait l'air même ridicule car pour cacher ses oreilles lupins, il avait mis un seau sur la tête.

- Mais, c'est très gentil de venir me rendre visite. Tu veux un petit bonbon au citron ? …Comment va le petit Harry ? Demanda le grand père en mangeant son bonbon au citron.

- Harry arrive tout de suite ! Et il apporte pleins de bonnes choses !

- Ah oui ? J'en suis ravi. Mais j'ai si mal aux reins. Je ne peux pas couper le bois pour le feu.

Draco regarda la cheminée puis le grand-père, puis ainsi de suite plongeant la maison dans un silence oppressant. Soudain Draco se mit à courir à droite et à gauche pour couper du bois, mettre le feu dans la cheminée, ramener de l'eau pour l'éteindre et ressayais de nouveau pour réussir enfin. Sous le regard malicieux du grand-père en suçant son bonbon au citron.

Epuisé, Draco retourna au côté du grand-père qui eut un grand sourire.

- Laisse-moi voir tes mains. Elles sont si rugueuses…tu dois beaucoup aider chez toi, gentil garçon. Tu dois être un moldu pour ne pas utiliser la magie. Je te remercie, tu m'as bien aidée, mon petit. Déclara le grand-père.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry portant dans ses bras, un gros bouquet de fleurs mais pas seul.

- Bonsoir cher, grand-père ! Monsieur le chasseur vient lui aussi te rendre visite ! S'écria Harry avec un grand sourire.

Le chasseur était un homme de grande carrure, avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés et des yeux noirs. Habillé d'un long manteau de fourrure, un chapeau et un fusil à l'épaule. Draco se sentit peu rassurer de se retrouver déjà en face à face avec un chasseur, et recula doucement loin de l'homme.

- Mon bon monsieur, un garçon bizarre avec des oreilles de loup traine dans les parages. Soyez prudent. Déclara le chasseur avant de voir Draco, essayant de se cacher.

- Attends mon petit, que caches-tu sous ce seau ? … Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Pourquoi te fais-tu passer pour un humain ? Sale monstre ! S'écria le chasseur en voyant la queue de Draco.

Sous la pression et la peur, Draco se transforma. Il grogna contre le chasseur. Ce dernier arma son fusil contre Draco qui grogna de plus en plus fort.

- Tu nous montres enfin ton vrai visage ! Susurra le chasseur prêt à tirer.

- Non ! Cria Harry en sautant sur le chasseur. Il n'a rien fait ! Pourquoi vouloir lui faire peur ?

- Voyons Harry, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Dit le chasseur, en essayant de le résonner.

- Non ! Ça ferait peur à n'importe qui d'avoir une arme pointée sur soi !

'J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends' Pensa le chasseur en abaissant son arme en soupirant faisant sourire Harry.

- Euh…Fit Draco faisant tourner tout le monde vers lui.

Draco s'était retransformée et lança sa main brusquement vers Harry, le faisant sursauter. Le chasseur empoigna son arme mais le pointa pas vers le loup.

- Épouse-moi ! A partir de maintenant …tu es sous ma protection ! S'écria Draco tout rouge à Harry.

' Je suis en train de rêver' Pensa le chasseur.

Harry eut un grand sourire et prit la main de Draco entre ses mains.

- Soyons d'abord amis, d'accord ?

- Oui…Marmonna Draco rouge de la tête au pied.

- Ah les jeunes ! Ria le grand-père. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? Lança-t-il au chasseur.

'Je suis en train de rêver … je suis en train de rêver …' Pensa sans cesse, le chasseur en voyant la scène devant ses yeux.

_Fin ….rewiew ?_


	2. Epilogue

**Le petit sorcier à la cape rouge**

**Epilogue**

_10 ans plus tard…et oui, l'histoire n'est finalement pas finie._

Tout le village était regroupé dans un grand champ, tous habillaient sur leur 31à leurs façons. Sous une arche fleuris – installés le jour d'avant – un prêtre et un jeune homme stressant sous les regards des fermiers, même d'un chasseur rageur, et un regard malicieux d'un grand-père mangeant toujours ses bonbons citrons.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il va venir ? Demanda le prêtre, se recevant un grognement et un regard glacial.

- J'en suis sûr. Grogna le jeune homme en fixant l'allée sans voir son futur marié.

'J'espère qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé' Pensa le jeune homme, stressant de plus en plus.

- Moi ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il vienne et ce petit aurait raison. Qui voudrait d'une bête comme mari ? Lança une fermière en ricanant avec sa voisine.

Le jeune homme serra ses poings furieusement, près à tuer cette femme mais il ne le fit pas. Non, il n'était pas une bête. Enfin juste un demi-loup. Oui, Draco n'avait pas mangé le sorcier et été tombé amoureux face aux yeux d'émeraude de son petit sorcier à la cape rouge. Il avait grandi et avait une grande carrure en restant fin. Ses oreilles et sa queue étaient toujours là.

- Et puis merde…Grogna Draco, avant de s'élançait vers la forêt partant à la recherche de son petit sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais…Aïe ! Disait la même fermière en regardant bizarrement un grand-père, un bonbon citron dans la main, celui qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête.

Draco chercha loin dans la forêt sans aucune trace du sorcier. Puis en revenant vers les champs du village, il entendit des chuchotements dans des fourrés. Et là, il vit une scène qui le mit dans une rage destructrice. Cachés sous les buissons, deux jeunes hommes assez corpulent, regardait avec des yeux lubriques, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs jais avec une cape rouge cueillant des fleurs sauvages.

- Regarde ! Il est tout seul !

- Vient on va se le faire !

Les deux jeunes hommes voulant sortir des fourrés, furent stoppés par une silhouette imposante devant eux. Ils croisèrent un regard glacial, puis la seconde après, ils hurlèrent devant un loup sur ses deux pattes. Draco grogna férocement jusqu'à que les deux voyous soient loin de lui, puis il entendit un bruit à ses pattes. Apeuré, Ron le lapin était encore plus blanc que son pelage, le regardant figé sur place. Riant devant la tête du lapin, Draco se retransforma.

- Mais je ne vais rien te faire, Ron.

'Enfin pas tout de suite' Pensa malicieusement Draco.

- Alors tu es devenu un vrai, petit loup ? Demanda Ron

- Je ne sais pas. Dit Draco avant de s'avancer discrètement vers le sorcier faisant un bouquet de fleurs.

Draco ramassa des fleurs et arrivant derrière le sorcier, les lâcha en l'air. Le sorcier se retourna avec un grand sourire et ses yeux couleur émeraude brillèrent de mille feux en voyant les fleurs tombant sur lui.

'…Mais maintenant j'ai quelqu'un à protéger et à aimer.' Pensa Draco en souriant à Harry, qui lui sauta au cou.

- Je suis désolé du retard, Draco.

- Je m'enfiche. Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi, Je t'aime.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent ne voyant pas un regard bleu les observaient, avant de disparaître en avançant dans la forêt profonde.

Fin.

Là c'est la vraie fin et je vous invite à me balancer des reviews par milliers. Alors Draco n'est pas à croquer, non ? Et Harry est trop choupinet ! Et à qui appartenait le regard bleu ? Trop facile ! :p

Wolfy


End file.
